


Many Signs Pilot 1

by RinGoHaywire



Series: Many Signs Pilot [1]
Category: Many Signs
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Bar, Battle, Bi, Fluff, Gay, Multi, Suggestive, War, X - Freeform, drunk, incest but not really but also yes??, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinGoHaywire/pseuds/RinGoHaywire
Summary: After the Great War of Disagreement, a lot has changed. This is the first Pilot of Many Signs, an original fandom about road signs. Featuring war flashbacks.
Series: Many Signs Pilot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Many Signs Pilot 1

**Author's Note:**

> sweet home alabama

Left: Halt

Middle: Area Closed (or Area for convenience)

Right: Length Limit (Limit for convenience)

Limit shook his brother awake. He was about to attempt to pull another one of his "practical pranks" on him. In quotations, of course, because he was going to essentially harass him. Since their troubled past, the big brother had become something of a sexual deviant due to the jobs he had to take up.

//They didn't have parents and Area (his now 16-year-old sibling) was only 9 when they passed away. It was in the aftermath of the Great War when two years after it ended, they were searching through mountains of debris looking for a rumored child somehow living inside it. When they were about to stop searching a large rock came dislodged and caused the whole pile to collapse, killing them slowly as they were gradually crushed, shards of coal, cement, and wood piercing their innards. For the first two years, they were able to live well as fortunately, they had been very wealthy. After that though, Limit had to start picking up numerous jobs to make ends meet. Some of these were normal, like at grocery stores and restaurants. He was a natural at these being very charming and attractive. These just weren't paying enough though, and because of that, the 14-year-old began picking up more risky jobs. Apparently a master of disguise, he purchased a fake ID and began working out excessively and dressing up differently to appear older. This plan prevailed and within only a month he was able to work at a "private hirers". At first, he only did *ahem* small jobs but eventually, well, let's just say he got tipped a lot more. The adolescent had no feelings for his clients. He only did it to give his dearest brother a better life.//

"Can I help you?" Area mumbled in annoyance. Limit grinned. His little bro couldn't have predicted what he would say next. "Brother, you know I would never ask unless I needed to," the sleeping youth narrowed his eyes. "Would you be my next client?" Area jolted into an upright position with a highly disconcerted expression. "Oh good you're awake, go to school." The older boy continued laughing. The petite blonde frowned. He had bags under his eyes.

"Somehow, despite everything you do for me, I despise you." 

"I love you too kid, now hurry and I'll pimp you a ride."

The clock read 7:06. "Blueberry pancakes?" "You know what I like." Sat in a highly uncomfortable Russian squat, Limit reached into the liquor cupboard. It was stocked full. As he now worked in a bar, albeit a gay one, alcohol was at a surplus for him. Area despised it when he drank because on the rare occasion he did it was a lot. If he thought he was bad usually, things were going to be horribly wrong. He made more advances towards his brother than ever and honestly? It was the younger kid's good judgement he could almost let him. But no, plus he was pretty sure he had an STD of some sort. Dancing around happily, he glid across the hardwood floor elegantly, swaying his hips to a tune he was humming. Area was unsure of what it was but felt as if he should keep an eye on his big bro. Lazily, the adult sloshed some vodka into the batter. Like, a lot. A sprinkle of berries, a bit of a fry, a flip, and hey presto, a pancake! 3 berry, fry, flip and hey presto's later, Limit had a plate of unique pancakes and a glass of spiked apple juice. To put the cherry on top, a literal shot. The blondie went wide-eyed. Only 16, he, of course, wasn't allowed to drink! His brother just snickered and shrugged. "Not up to the challenge pussy?" "Well, at least I'm not a human gaydar," Area immediately shot back. Limit feigned surprise. This was what he was hoping would happen. "And for your information, I am ..uh.. not scared. I-I'll drink it!" he continued. Instantly, he downed the entire shot. The effects came in quick. His throat burned and he felt light-headed. 

"Finish your breakfast, it'll get rid of the feeling." It did. For a while at least. They talked over breakfast. The following dialogue will end the chapter but there will be a paragraph at the end that teases the next. This will be written immaturely, with only names marking the speaker.

"Are you working today?" Area asked politely in an attempt to make conversation. Nonsensical, really, you've met Limit.

"Actually, yes, but.." Limit replied amused.

"I could always work from home." He finished, gazing at his brother.

"How could yo- ohhh..." Area sighed, absolutely done with Limit's stupidity.

"Excited for school?" Limit questioned.

"No. Our teacher is an asshole. I got Halt again this year" Area grumbled.

"Him again? I hate that egotistical little sadist." Limit whispered. Total danger zone. When Limit is quiet there is a massive problem.

"I assume you've met him then?" Area grinned bemusedly.

"..Get in the car, it's 7:45"

The drive was less quiet that Area assumed it would be. The pair talked about a variety of things and all in all had a lot of fun. When they got to the school, however, Limit was silent. Area looked up and realised why. Halt was standing at the gates, greeting all of the students and their parents. Limit grasped Area's hand tightly and walked up towards him. "Oh hello! You must be Area. And you're his mother, of course." It took a lot of strength for Halt not to have a severely bruised face after that line. His voice was deep and smooth like caramel. Not even that could have distracted the boy.

"Brother, actually. I believe we've met."

"Ah yes, I remember now. I remember very well."

Limit released his grip on his precious relative and grasped Halt's.

"The names' Limit. Length Limit. And you're Halt Barnes."

"You sure know a lot about length-"

In a split second, Limit had grabbed Halt's wrist and hooked it into his, digging his elbow into the teacher's inner arm. He swerved his leg and pulled it sharply, pulling the teacher down. Area stood with his mouth hanging open. "What can I say? I'm a pretty girl who wanders the streets at night. I have to learn!" He bent down and hugged his brother tightly. "Have a good day at school, people are catching on. Seeya!"

And so it ends. Thanks for reading chapter one and have an adequate day. 

**Author's Note:**

> where the skies are so blue


End file.
